Snivellus and the Werewolf
by Lestatic
Summary: The story of what happened in that year Sirius thought it would be funny to send Snape to meet a werewolf. I hope it's better than this summmary.
1. Chapter 1

-1Sirius heaved a heavy sigh, his head rested in his hand, elbow propping him up as he slouched across the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, flicking at the wood impatiently with the end of his fork. The full moon shone above the castle. He was waiting for James and Peter so they could go and meet Remus, James had said that he needed to go and check the time of Quidditch practice this week and Peter had went with him, leaving him alone waiting for them. The Great Hall was near empty, with the exception of a couple kissing at the far end of the table, he was the only Gryffindor. The tables of the other houses were no more full, consisting of a few students who had arrived late for dinner. If it hadn't of been for the little amount of people he probably wouldn't have noticed that Severus Snape was glaring at him. Sirius returned the glare, wanting nothing more than to go over there and punch him in the face.

The previous day James and Sirius had found themselves in detention after Snape had told on them. Snape telling teachers of the wrong doing of the marauders was a common occurrence which infuriated Sirius, but last nights detention had been a one that they truthfully did not deserve. They had been passing through the entrance hall, after a visit to the Quidditch pitch when they saw two Slytherin first years duelling at the foot of the stairs, with a few others, including Snape. Sirius had said to just leave them to get on with it, but James had, unusually, disagreed with him and said they should stop them before they killed each other. No more than five minutes had passed since the decision to stop them and they were heading off to the Gryffindor common room. The evening passed normally until Professor Slughorn walked into the common room and approached them, informing them that taking bets on the outcome of a duel between two students was not only irresponsible but potentially dangerous and their behaviour had earned them detention, cleaning the trophy room the next day. Naturally, Sirius and James had argued against this, attempting to explain the true account of what had happened but this only earned them an extra hour to their sentence. It didn't take long for them to realise what had happened and who had set them up and now, in the Great Hall, Sirius was fuming, just by the sight of Snape.

In a sudden motion Snape had gotten to his feet and was approaching the Gryffindor Table. He walked over, resembling, as usual a spider, and stopped right beside Sirius, his oily black hair hanging bleakly over his face.

"Enjoy polishing the trophies yesterday Black?" He said. Sirius sighed and still leaning on the table replied.  
"Yeah, actually, I got to remember all the times James and I have gotten awards and see the lack of awards you have." Snape looked momentarily shocked, before the familiar expression of hate returned, a smile spread across his face.  
"Where are your friends Black?" He asked, his smile widening. Sirius twisted his own face. The sight of Snape seemed unnatural, twisted. "Well?"

"Oh you were talking?" Sirius said, shaking his head, "You're face distracted me."

Snape's smile did not fade, which made Sirius wonder, Snape always made out like he knew things about them, make them concerned that he would go tattle tale, they never usually paid attention. But this enquiry and Snape's smile had become quite regular, which worried Sirius slightly. Did he really know anything?

"So? Where are they Black?" Snape said, "I've just seen Potter and Pettigrew, but I haven't seen Lupin all night, where is he?"

"Avoiding you." Sirius replied, now looking back at the table, sick of looking at Snape's face.

"Strange." Snape continued, his smile still there, "I didn't see him at dinner either."  
"Why were you looking for him anyway?" Sirius said, "Stalker."  
"I've noticed that you seem to be without him regularly." Snape said, "Often has little disappearances."  
Sirius ignored him and looked at the door of the Great Hall for James and Peter.  
"I was curious as to whether he was sneaking off to somewhere he shouldn't be." Snape continued. In that moment, all the hatred Sirius had for Snape welled up and something clicked inside him. He had the opportunity to get rid of Snape, to teach him a lesson, to not bother them and try and get them in trouble all of the time. With a grin he spoke.  
"Well yeah, we _all_ go somewhere we shouldn't.." He clapped a hand over his mouth as though he regretted saying it. Snape's eyes lit up.  
"All four of you?" Snape pressed.  
"Yeah, but it's something you couldn't do." Sirius said.  
"How do you know I couldn't do it?" Snape said.  
"Because it's dangerous." Sirius shrugged, looking back around at Snape.

"I could do it if I knew what it was." Snape said.  
"You reckon, do you?" Sirius challenged him.  
"Yes, I know I could." Snape said, accepting his challenge. Sirius looked for a moment as though he were going to reveal all and then shook his head.  
"Nah, you couldn't do it, you'd chicken out." He said, looking back down at the table and grinning.

"Try me." Snape said simply.  
"Alright then." Sirius said, turning back around. "Every once in a blue moon, we get bored, this castle isn't enough for us, we need some better entertainment."  
"And how do you get this?" Snape asked eagerly.  
"Well, you know the whomping willow, right?" Sirius said.

"Yes." Snape replied sharply.  
"Well, there's a knot on the trunk." Sirius said, Snape nodded his head eagerly. Sirius sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know whether you will be able to do this. Nah, I don't think you will." He announced.  
"I will." Snape said, "Just tell me." Sirius looked at him as though debating with himself whether to continue speaking. After a short pause he spoke.  
"If you get a stick, a long one that will reach the knot and press it with the stick. The tree will freeze." Sirius said, Snape's eyes widened as Sirius continued. "Once it's frozen you can walk to the trunk and you'll see an entrance, like a big rabbit hole. If you follow if down it leads to a passageway and following that you get the Shrieking Shack, you've heard of that right?"

"Of course I have Black." Snape spat,

"Yeah, well that's where we go, there are some pretty angry spirits there." Sirius said, "Some pretty dangerous stuff."   
"And that's what you do?" Snape asked eagerly.  
"Yep." Sirius said, "But like I said, it's dangerous and you probably couldn't do it."  
"I don't believe you're telling me the truth." Snape spat.  
"Fine, believe what you want." Sirius shrugged. Snape stared at Sirius.  
"We'll see if you're telling the truth." He said, now sneering. "But if you are, I hope no teachers find out, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."  
"Oh don't worry about us." Sirius said, "We won't be getting into any trouble." Snape left without another word. Sirius watched him leave the great hall and then through the open doors saw him leave the castle and head out into the grounds. He grinned to himself thinking of what would await Snape when he reached the end of the passageway.

Snape rushed out of the castle doors and bounded over the stretch of wet grass to the outskirts of the castle, where the Whomping Willow thrust its branches threateningly. He looked over his shoulder and around the area, but it was deserted, most students having retired to their common rooms or to their dorms. Squinting, he stared at the tree trunk from a safe distance, circling it for the notch Black had told him about. He was not sure what to expect but quite certain Black was lying. If they really did do something like this, surely he, Black, would not tell him. Surely Black would have known that Severus would immediately tell a teacher that this is what they did. Suddenly, he spotted something, a rounded notch near the base of the trunk. With a surge of excitement and curiosity, Severus looked around and was thrilled to immediately locate a stick that looked sturdy and long enough to safely reach the notch. This must have been his lucky day. Grabbing the stick he directed it to the tree, and holding it steady, reached the notch and pressed the stick against it. Instantly the trees branches froze. It seemed almost unnatural to see this tree as most others, still and peaceful. But he did not stop to think about this, quickly he shot forwards to the trunk of the tree, where he found an obvious entrance, a sort of enlarged rabbit hole. Grinning, he lowered himself carefully through the hole, clambering to find support in the darkness he gripped the wall and made his way down the steep tunnel that followed.


	2. Chapter 2

-1James and Peter strode down the stairs and entered the Great Hall. After half an hour of searching for a member of the team, James had decided to give up and find out training times tomorrow. He had expected to find Sirius sitting miserably and was surprised to see him grinning.

"You're cheerful." He said, standing beside Sirius, who looked up at him. "What have you done?"

"I've just had a run in with Snivellus." Sirius said, his grin spreading further across his face.  
"And?" James asked, grinning.  
"We just exchanged words." Sirius said, with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"You just exchanged words?" James said, still grinning, "Yeah right, what happened?"

"Lets just say he won't be bothering us again." Sirius continued.  
"How?" James said, smiling and wondering what Sirius could have said to get Snape to lay off them.  
"I told him how to get to the Shrieking Shack." Sirius announced, his grin now so wide it was at threat of disappearing into his ears, as he waited for James's returning grin.

James laughed, "Seriously though, what did you say?" He asked, waiting for Sirius to tell him what he, Sirius, had really told Snape.  
"I told him how to get to the Shrieking Shack." Sirius said, his eyes widened and his grin still wide. James's face dropped.  
"You're kidding?" He asked in disbelief, he was sure this was just a joke.  
"No, he was asking where Remus was, saying he's noticed that he disappears a lot, trying as usual to get us into trouble and so I told him, I said, we go down a passage way you get into through the whomping willow and I told him about the knot and-" Sirius said, before James interrupted,

"You cannot be serious!" He said, his voice raised, before he realised people had turned to look at him, so he quietened it, "You told Snape how to get to the Shrieking Shack, did he go? Are you for real?"

"How many times?" Sirius asked, his grin fading, "Yeah, I told him how to get there and he's on his way now."  
"He's on his way?" James shouted, without meaning to, and lowering his voice, "Moony will kill him, we've got to stop him!" Sirius looked startled, he didn't understand why James wasn't happy for Snape to go.  
"Just let him go mate." He began, "I'm sure they'll get along just fine. Snivellus and the werewolf. It's like a fairytale innit?"  
"A fairytale?" James said, trying his best to control his anger, "Have you completely lost it? We have to stop him, you idiot. Come on!" He turned on his heel and rushed out of the Great Hall. Sirius stood momentarily frozen at his friends reaction before following along with Peter close behind. James ran out of the castle doors, almost slipping on the marble floors as he rushed out into the rain. Breaking into a panicked sprint he made his way over the fields which were by now slippery with the rain. Within minutes he had reached the whomping willow and was horrified to find the tree completely frozen. Snape must have been here. Sirius and Peter reached James, out of breath and rosy cheeked from running.  
"Look-" Sirius panted, "I-don't-think-he'll-go-much-further." He said between breaths.  
"We have to go after him!" James cried and before Sirius could stop him be was blasting towards the tree and had shot down the hole like a rabbit. Peter looked worriedly at Sirius, who heaved a heavy sigh and nodded towards the tree.  
"Come on." He said, heading towards the hole "Lets go."

Severus figured he was by now nearing the end to finding what awaited him at the end of this tunnel. The darkness was giving way to a distant light. Grinning he began to think about how many weeks detention his enemies would get when the teachers found out about this, maybe they would even get expelled. He began to get lost in his dream as he continued through the shrinking darkness.

James led the way, out of breath through running, along the dark passage, desperate to catch Snape before he saw Remus. But he knew the chances were slim, they were themselves almost at the end of the tunnel, fear struck through him for Remus and for Snape's life and his pace quickened along with his racing heartbeat. It took him less than half the time it normally took to reach the end of the tunnel but to his horror he saw a figure standing by the doorway which led to the Shack.  
"Snape!" He yelled, tearing forward and grabbing Snape's arm, pulling him fiercely back and trying to obscure his view.

"Potter!" Snape spat. "What are you doing here?"  
"You need to get out of here!" James cried, glancing back nervously over his shoulder, through the small crack in the door, where he could see his friend, fully transformed into a werewolf, breaking into a wall.

"If you can handle spirits so can I Po-" Snape began.  
"No you can't!" James warned him, trying to restrain the struggling Snape. "We have to go now!"

"What are you looking at?" Snape called, "Let me go."

"No, now move, we have to go." James said, forcing Snape backwards, but as he tried to turn him around and shove him away, Snape broke free and before James had time to flinch Snape had barged past him and was staring through the opening in the door.  
"Lupin." He muttered, inching closer, his heart beat quickening but his desire to see the marauders out of Hogwarts giving him courage to stay looking at the beast before his eyes.  
"Get Away!" James yelled angrily, throwing his entire strength at Snape and dragging him backwards. Snape yelped irritably, pushing against James's hold.

"Get Off Me!" Snape shouted as another voice called something the two struggling could not here. It became clear as Snape was suddenly thrust away from James and bound tightly in thick ropes that the owner of the voice had been Sirius, who was standing a foot away from them, pointing his wand at Snape. James, still panting, stared at Sirius and then looked at Snape, still struggling against his bonds.  
"Come on," He said, "Lets get him out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

DISMCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or objects from the Harry Potter series. I don't in this chapter, nor the ones before, but I forgot to put the disclaimer before the previous ones, smooth move cowboy. Anyway, they belong to the fantastic J.K.Rowling. Anything else I might use, additional characters and such are mine all mine, everything else, J.K.Rowling's.

Sirius and James worked together to heave the struggling Snape out of the tunnel and over the wet grass and back to the castle with Peter leading the way, using his wand to cast some light as they made their way through the tunnel and acting as a look out as they headed back to the castle. Sirius released Snape's bounds at the bottom of the steps to the castle. Hastily, he pushed himself to his feet and backed away from his rivals.  
"Dumbledore's going to find out about this." He said fiercely, "And you lot will be out of this school faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Save the dramatics." Sirius said, "You're not going to tell anyone."  
"Oh no?" Snape asked.  
"You went down there, you idiot." Sirius said, "You'll be in as much trouble as us."  
Snape laughed, as though, he knew something the boys did not know and without another word he turned around and left them standing in the rain.  
"He'll not say anything." Sirius said, nodding his head, "Okay, so now that that's over." He said with a smile, "Are we going to join Moony?"

James looked at him in disbelief and shook his head. He had never felt this feeling toward his best friend before. He couldn't believe Sirius could willingly endanger a persons life, even if it was Snape's, as well as endangering Remus's place in the school and then not think anything of it.

"You're unbelievable." James said, "I can't believe you did that."

"Oh come on mate." Sirius said, "It served him right."  
"He deserved to die?" James yelled, "You were going to let him die! And Remus! He could be kicked out of the school! All it takes is for Snape to go blabbing!"

"Remus could get kicked out?" Peter asked, fearfully. "They can't, can they?"

"They can!" James said, a little louder than he had meant to, "And if they do, it'll all be your fault!" He said, turning to Sirius.  
"Oh come on," Sirius said irritably, he didn't understand why James cared, it's not as though either of them would have missed Snape and Remus wouldn't have been in any danger against Snape when he was in Werewolf form. "So are we going then?"  
"No!" James said, "We have to go and see Dumbledore before-"  
"What?" Sirius asked, "You're going to go and confess?"  
"We have to!" James replied angrily, "Snape's probably already on his way, we have to go and tell him our side of the story, make sure Moony doesn't get pinned as the one to blame!"  
"And what exactly are you getting at?" Sirius cried infuriated at his friends refusal to understand why he did what he did. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're the one to blame!" James cried. "We have to go and tell Dumbledore before Snape has us all out of the school."  
"He won't tell Dumbledore!" Sirius snapped.  
"Even if he doesn't, he'll go and blab to all his Slytherin mates and then Remus will be out!" James retorted, "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," Sirius said, "But he won't, we'll go threaten him or-"  
"No!" James said, "We have to tell Dumbledore, at least then, we've got most chance of staying in the school and no one finds out about Remus."  
"I think he's right." Peter inputted.  
"Oh fine." Sirius said, "Go on then, run off to the teachers."  
"You're an idiot!" James yelled in fury before turning around and disappearing into the castle. Peter looked at Sirius and then at the doors James had passed through and quickly turned and followed James. Sirius glared as the door closed behind Peter and with a scowl he followed after them. He knew that he'd end up being dragged to Dumbledore's office anyway, so he supposed he should just go with them, even though he didn't think they should be.


	4. Chapter 4

As James hurtled, panicked through the corridors up to the Headmasters office, all he could do was hope that Snape was headed to tell on them as to avoid getting Remus into any trouble

As James hurtled, panicked through the corridors up to the Headmasters office, all he could do was hope that Snape was headed to tell on them as to avoid getting Remus into any trouble. His heart was racing as he tried his best to figure out in his own mind what they were going to tell Professor Dumbledore upon their arrival. He cursed inwardly at how stupid Sirius had been and how little remorse he was showing as they drew nearer to their destination and James hoped, with all his might that they would not be too late to rectify his, Sirius's grave mistake.

Just as they were rounding the corner to the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office they found themselves facing an unwelcome distraction.

"What have you done?" Demanded the angry voice of Olivia Wyatt, her face was set in a scowl but her eyes looked worried. "I've just seen Snape, he said he went down the-"

"We haven't got time for you Wyatt," Sirius snapped, attempting to shove past her, but she flung out her arms to prevent them passing.

"We can curse you out of our way you know?" Sirius warned her.

"No," James said, authority in his voice as Sirius looked at him, clearly confused at his behaviour tonight, "Liv, please, it's about Remus, you've got to let us past,"

"What have you done?" Liv demanded once more, "Is Remus-"

"He'll be fine," James said, although the more she delayed them, the less likely that this would be true, "But just let us past, we'll explain later,"

"We'll what?" Sirius demanded, looking flabbergasted at James, "We will _not _explain everything later,"

"_Yes," _James said, cutting off Liv before she snapped back, "We will, but you've got to let us past,"

"Fine," Liv nodded, looking at James with a strange sort of gaze, "Liquorice wands,"

As Liv stood aside to allow them passage, James was surprised that Liv had given way so easily and wondered whether she may be becoming less of a nuisance to them, but there was no time to think about that now. Sprinting forwards he reached the staircase and stopped abruptly. He didn't know the password. Closing his eyes, desperately he stared forward and with a sudden jolt in his stomach realised.

"Liquorice wands," James said clearly and to his surprise the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters office jumped aside giving them leave to the stairs.

The stairs escalated in a spiral all the way to the office, but James hurtled up, taking the steps two or three at a time in his hurry and then the moment to face the truth was there, faster than he had anticipated. Sirius and Peter were just behind him, Peter looking terrified, Sirius looking stubborn and James knew this was the moment that could change everything as he raised a hand and knocked upon the large door.


End file.
